


Dancing With Daffodils

by Birdie19



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Novel, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie19/pseuds/Birdie19
Summary: Being alone has never been difficult for Aloy. No one to report to, no one for HADES to take away. Now HADES is gone, and Aloy begins to discover that there may be a different way to live.





	1. Chapter 1

Aloy watched in awe as the lights of the spire turned from crimson to a shimmering blue. HADES was done — she had shoved the spear in herself, and had watched as the light faded from its terrible eye. She turned to her right and walked out onto a small overlook. She could feel the wind on her legs and on her face as it blew through the short plants that covered the ground, and hear as it ruffled the leaves in the tree above her. From the outcrop she could clearly see Meridian and the Sun Palace. She wondered if Avad and the others could see her from here. 

A twig snap at her six shocked her back from her thoughts, and she turned, spear raised. Erend jumped slightly and put his hands up in surrender. She immediately relaxed at seeing his face. Near his left, Varl walked towards her person, and the three shared a nod. Erend came forward and clapped her, hard, on the shoulder. She turned back to Meridian, and thrust her bow up into the air. Erend and Varl did likewise, sending up a victorious battle cry with them. A low roar of voices erupted from Meridian. It was a victorious moment, yet now Aloy found herself backing away from it. She looked over and away from Meridian, and towards the southern side of the overlook. She let out a deep sigh. She’d hadn’t realized she was holding her breath.

Aloy turned back towards her companions. Coming up behind Erend now was Talanah, who was walking with a slight but visible limp in her left leg. 

“Talanah” she said “your leg…” 

Talanah cut her off “Don’t worry about it.” Talanah moved to the edge and peered down “Looks like you’ll have plenty to worry about soon enough.” Aloy followed her gaze to the Maizeland. From here, they could see the flames as they spread outward from the elevators. Only one of them appeared to be working at the moment. They all watched for a bit as the device moved up and down in near constant motion, delivering what seemed to be an endless flow of recovery workers from the city to the fields below. Little humanoid dots swarmed around buildings and fields in an effort to rescue as much food and land as possible. Aloy remarked to herself how small each dot seemed next to the sea of bright red flames. One of the large mills finally collapsed in on itself, and the great crash brought them back to their senses. Together the foursome rushed down from the Mesa top. 

As they neared the bottom, a great odor wafted over Aloy. It grew stronger as they neared the Maizeland, and Aloy had to temporarily cover her face just to see strait, the smell having caused her eyes to water profusely. As they entered, they passed a large field engulfed in flames. People were standing on all sides, tossing water and sand onto the blaze. Others were doing the same all around them, lining the fields and the tree line, armed with buckets, their noses and mouthes covered with strips of cloth. 

Varl turned his eyes to Aloy “What should we do?” he asked. she opened her mouth to respond, but couldn’t seem to find the words. Erend stepped up next to Varl and clapped him on the back. 

“Whatever we can” Erend said, before running off towards the right. Varl stared after him for a bit, before once again turning to Aloy. 

“He’s right, Varl. Go and find Sona and the other Nora, and then do whatever you can to help.” He noded in agreement, but hesitated. She touched his arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Go. I’ll be fine” He nodded again, this time firmer. He stood there for a moment longer before taring off towards the left.

She turned towards Talanah, who was just now catching up “Talanah, go and check on your hawks in the city. After that, go to the palace. Tell Avad that we’ve won, but that we need more men and more buckets down here for the relief effort.” 

Talanah raised her eyebrows at this “I know I’m the sunhawke and all, but I can’t just walk in and expect an audience with King Avad.”

“Tell him I sent you. You shouldn’t have an issue.”

She seemed satisfied by this, and began to make her way towards the elevators. Aloy could hear her as she left “Damn, it’s fun to have famous friends” and Aloy had to chuckle.

Aloy took a moment to watch the two disappear, before darting off towards the right. She found Erend after a few minutes, speaking with three of his men. They appeared to be the same men she had seen him talking to the night before, but it was hard to tell while they were wearing helmets. Either way, she was glad to see that some of the Vanguard had survived. She slowed as she came up to stand alongside him. 

“Barad, take three men and head around towards the northern gate.” He barked “Get as many people out of the Maizeland and into the city as you can.” The one on the left, Barad, nodded before heading off to gather his men. 

He turned to the other two.“Kilan, Elof, same goes for you. You two head south.”

“Right!” They shouted as the sped off.

“And be careful!” He shouted after them “No one’s allowed to die before the first round tonight!”

He seemed to give up after that. They were too far away for him to badger any more. He looked now to Aloy, who was giving him a look somewhere between amusement and admiration. He stared at her, in all of her bedraggled beauty, for a moment before busting out in a toothy grin. 

“Stop looking at me like that. You’ll make me blush” He told her.

“You’re shaping up to be a wonderful captain, Erend” she said. Erend looked down at the ground, kicking a pebble with his shoe. She could see his cheeks turn a light pink, and assumed it must be from the heat. 

“Now you’re really gonna make me blush” He almost whispered.

She shoulder bumped him “I’m serious!” He laughed at this, which in turn caused her to start laughing, and for a moment the world around them seemed to fall away.

A puff of smoke bellowed onto Aloy’s face and forced her into a coughing fit, breaking the spell. 

“You okay?” Erend asked, concerned. He touched her shoulder, this one much softer than the first. 

“Yeah, just a little warm for me down here” She said between fits. 

This only worked to make Erend more concerned “We need to get you out of here.”

“No.” She put her hand on his chest, using her other to cover her face “No. We need to help the others” She smiled up at him behind her hand. “Don’t want your men to think you can’t take the heat, right Captain?”

Erend shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked up and took in their surroundings. They were standing on a hillside on the outskirts of the maizeland. Just to his left a field house has fully ablaze, as were its surrounding grasses. A corrupted grazer was running through the field, its back end like a torch, all aflame. A little further out was the aqueduct river, and the land beyond, still untouched. There was a small home with an attached watermill along the bank, its wheel still turning. Erend almost laughed at the sheer serenity of the cottage juxtaposed against the surrounding chaos. 

The moment was short-lived, however. The corrupted grazer ran through the aqueduct before finally exploding just along the side of the house. The blaze floated up into the air like a balloon, before bleeding out over the cottage. The thatched roof sputtered and crackled as it charred and disintegrated. The wooden beams held firm, and would take longer to burn than the pitiful roof. A high pitched scream could be heard from the place. Erend and Aloy ran, crossing over the bridge in minutes. They stopped at the front door, which had already begun to burn. They could hear multiple terrified voices inside now.

“The whole family must still be in there!” Aloy cried. She attempted to kick the door open, but it barely budged. 

“That’s a solid oak wood door, there’s no way you can kick it down” Erend said, barely audible over the sound of the fire and the desperate cries of those inside. Aloy turned on him. He was far more calm than he had any right to be, in her opinion.

“Then how the hell are we supposed to get them out?” her heart was racing almost as fast as her mind. ‘Think think think’, she chided herself. Before she even had the chance to formulate a plan, however, Erend was pushing past her, headed for the far side of the house, which was furthest away from the initial blast. 

She followed him, curiosity now trumping panic, and caught a glimpse as he lifted his war hammer from its sheath. He grasped it at the handle and allowed the head to rest just above the earth. He took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. His eyes were fixed on the wall, a look of determination setting firm over his features. His eyes, nose, and lips scrunched up into a snarl as he nearly spit “Get Back!” and swung the great hammer up and into the wall. It broke through almost immediately, puncturing a sizable hole. Aloy found herself taken aback by the sight. Erend ripped the hammer from the wall, throwing the instrument down to the ground. He used his hands to widen the hole, breaking off parts of the surrounding planking. Aloy quickly moved in to assist, and the two were soon able to create a hole large enough for a person to fit through. 

First out was a small child, no more than five years. Tears were streaming down from his eyes, and soot covered his face and body. His clothes were tattered, but still very distinctly Carja, as were his olive complexion and large, brown eyes. Erend took the boy in his arms, lifting him out and through the hole. He held the hysterical boy close to his body as he moved a few feet away. 

He set the child down amongst the foliage, which had miraculously been spared by the blaze, and took a moment to whisper softly to the boy. ‘Mama!’ the boy kept saying, between sobs. Erend placed a hand gently to the back of the boy’s neck, his hand nearly as large as the child’s entire head. He locked their eyes, brown and ice blue. “We’re gonna get your mama out now, but I’m gonna need you to stay right here and be brave for me, okay?” The boy’s sobs had now reduced to hiccups. He stared at Erend a moment before nodding his head. Erend smiled at the child, then stepping away.

By this time, Aloy had pulled two older children out from the hole, who were rushing to join their younger brother. Their mother was slightly too large to fit though the hole, so Aloy and Erend worked to pull more beams out and away from the building. Erend reached in, clasping arms with the woman, who was standing atop an overturned table, and pulled her head and arms through. Aloy gripped her waist, and finally the two were able to lift her up and out of the home. The woman collapsed almost as soon as her feet touched the ground, falling to her knees in a coughing fit. Like her children, she was covered in soot and ash. Her children rushed now to embrace her, tears running down all of their faces. Aloy and Erend glanced at each other as they stood shoulder to shoulder, both feeling like intruders upon this rather intimate moment. Finally the woman stood, turning to Aloy and Erend, and wrapped her arms around both of their necks, pulling them into a hug.

“Thank you! Thank you!” She said repeatedly. 

“All a part of the job, ma’am.” Erend replied, his cheeks slightly flushed. Above them, the house moaned, and what could only be assumed to be support beams could be heard falling from the inside. The group were reminded that they were still not out of harms reach. The three adults moved, each grabbing a child with them. Aloy found herself with the oldest, a girl of around 12 years. She grabbed the girls hand, pulling her along as she ran over the bridge, towards the mesa. Once semi-safe, she turned to the mother. 

“The elevators are still working.” She said “Take your family and go into the city. There will be people there to help you” The mother nodded, gathered up her children, and departed. Aloy and Erend took a moment of silence to watch her go, only the sound of their heavy breathing between them. Erend put his hands on his hips, opening up his chest slightly and allowing more air to flow through.

“That was crazy.” She said finally.

“Which part?” He hadn’t meant for it to be a joke, but Aloy laughed anyways. 

“The part where you opened up that wall with your hammer!” she said.

“Pfft” he responded “not as cool as pulling two kids out of a burning building.”

She smiled. “All part of the job.” The two shared a laugh, and once again fell into comfortable silence.

Around them, the flames had begun to recede. As they walked back towards the elevators, Aloy allowed herself one final look back at the cottage across the bridge. The watermill continued to turn, even as the attached building was reduced to ash. 

When Aloy and Erend reached the elevator base, they were greeted by a handful of Vanguards, who fell into line, quite literally, upon seeing Erend. 

“Captain” The one in the middle said “A Carja guard was just here looking for you. King Avad wants you back at the Palace for a formal report.”

Erend let out a small groan. He looked over at Aloy. “For once, it looks like I’ll be the one running off. Think you can handle stuff here?” 

She sighed loudly in mock despair. “I’ll survive somehow” This coaxed a smile out of the Vanguard. The door to the elevator opened, and Erend and his Vanguards piled in. 

“Try not to have too much fun without me” He called to her before pulling the lever to shut the gates.

Aloy watched as they disappeared upward and away. She looked around and found that, for the first time since leaving Olin’s house, she was alone. There were people around, bustling back and forth performing their respective duties, but no one was looking to her. She couldn’t tell if she liked it or not yet. 

Pushing her emotions aside for the moment, she searched for a new way to be of service. She found it in buckets of sand, where she worked handing them out to those putting out fires. Afterwards, she helped corral refugees up and into the city, which had now established temporary housing for those who lost theirs in the blaze. Then she assisted in caring for the wounded, wrapping bandages and setting broken and dislocated body parts back into place. Then she helped put out more fires. Then she went hunting for game. Then more fires. More bandages and more broken bones.

By the time she found a moment’s peace, the sun had set and was beginning to rise again. She was sitting on a tree stump, cut down the middle with one half black as pitch, her head hanging between her knees. Her eyes and her body were heavy with exhaustion, and a thick cloud was settling over her mind. The adrenaline had run out her system hours ago, and she had been running essentially on auto-pilot since then. She hadn’t seen any of her companions since Erend left the day before, which had surprised her. She hoped in the back of her mind that they were all okay, and somewhere relatively safe.

‘Maybe they’re asleep’ she thought to herself. This inward thought made her outwardly chuckle, perhaps a little bit harder than it would have had she not been so tired. She failed to notice that someone had joined her until they laid a gentle hand on her right shoulder. Aloy’s head spun a little too fast, causing a major head rush that almost sent her forward onto the ground. Blameless Marad caught her, breaking her dissent, and pulled her back to a sitting position, one hand on either of her shoulders. He looked into her face, studying it for a good bit, before he spoke.

“The king sent me to check on you. He said to make sure that you weren’t pushing yourself too hard” He chuckled. “I see that his concerns were valid. When did you last eat, Aloy?” Aloy couldn’t remember. Her silence said enough, apparently, because when Marad got up, he pulled her with him. The movement caused her to become nauseous. She would have vomited, had there been anything in her stomach to regurgitate. Marad held her firmly by the shoulders as he guided her through the crowd of workers. Most had gone home hours ago, the fires having finally been put out, but a few brave souls stayed to see to the injured. Marad led her up and into the elevator and pulled the lever. She found her eyes closing as they moved upward, only being awakened when Marad pulled at her shoulders again, forcing her legs to move, this time out of the elevator and into the city. 

Much of the city had been left untouched. In fact, if not for the increase in people, it would be easy to forget that just below a horrid battle had taken place. 'So many people' thought Aloy. Carja guards and refugees swarmed the marketplace. Entire families were asleep, huddled together under a single blanket. Others sat alone, nibbling on breads and whatever other food the guards had given them to eat. Marad guided her past all of these people, deeper into the city. She didn’t know how long or in what direction they were walking, but eventually she found herself once again at the stoop of Olin’s house. Marad brought her inside, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. He guided her to sit and then lay on the bed, to which she wordlessly complied. She couldn’t even hear what he said to her after this, as she almost instantly fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some foul language in this chapter

The sun rose along the eastern gate, signaling a new day. The Maizeland stood, smoking now instead of burning. Varl had spent all night awake, and his body was beginning to feel it. He had barely healed from the attack on the motherland when he and the others set out to Meridian. Now he watched as the sun rose on a new day, standing in a foreign land, far away from All Mother’s watchful gaze.

He knew little about the people of Meridian - everything about them smelled and felt foreign. From their colorful clothing and decadent perfumes to their city, perched atop the flat mountain. They worshipped the sun, these strange outlanders, prayed that it would save and protect them. He had heard people screaming its praises while they were running from the flames that consumed their livelihoods. 

‘Such strange people’ he thought to himself. The wind swept through, blowing sand and ash into Varl’s face. He spit, forcing the invading particles out of his mouth and eyes. He wanted to go home.

“Quit sputtering, Varl. I need you to help with the others.” It was Sona. His mother came to stand beside him, her face disconcerted. He knew that look, had seen it after hunting trips when they had come up short, or when a winter had prolonged beyond expected. 

“Yes, War-chief.” He wasted no time now in grabbing the back handlebars of a stretcher. Another Nora grabbed the front, and they hoisted their fellow brave up off the ground. Two other stretchers followed, and together they walked to the great elevators. They piled in, six healthy braves carrying three others, and Sona at the rear. She pulled the large metal lever, and the machine groaned as it began its journey upward. They had spent the last few hours doing this, moving both Carja and Nora fighters up to the city for medical treatment. These were the last of them. Just an hour or so before, he had seen Aloy being brought into this very elevator, guided by a Carja man in fancy purple silks. Seeing the man touching Aloy’s shoulders burned Varl in a way he did not fully understand. It made him want to snatch her away from them, tell them they couldn’t have her. She was one of them, one of the Nora. Not theirs to take as they please. 

The elevator squealed to a stop, and the gates opened. The Nora in front of Varl began to walk, and he followed. They went over the bridge and into the city. They went forward, under awnings and through crowds of people already lining the streets. They were early risers, these Carja. Around him, vendors were setting up their wares in displays and on mannequins. Workers went about their routines. Smoke funneled out from windows high above him - it smelled of bread and cured meats. The Nora in front of Varl made a sharp turn left and down a narrow alley. The others followed behind. Varl’s shoulders brushed the bricks to either side of him. The buildings around him towered higher than the trees of the Embrace. Just as he began to feel uncomfortable, however, the world opened up once again. The noise of this place trumped that of the market. There was a structure, skinny and tall like the trunk of an ancient oak. It was a building of stone and wood, with great metal double doors. Windows on the upper floors were opened, and the noises from the insides added to those outside. Families sat together while men and women in bright red garbs buzzed between them. These were the medics, and this was the city’s place of healing. He had heard it referred to as a ‘hospital’ by a pair of guards. Varl didn’t like how that word felt on his tongue. It was a cold word, their word. There were no ‘hospitals’ in the Motherland. 

Aloy’s Vanguard friend, who apparently was named Erend, had been kind enough to request that the Nora be allowed a separate room for their injured. That was where they took the three braves on the stretchers. The medic woman who had been assigned to their room began examining the young woman on Varl’s cart. She had been a strange case, Varl remembered. Not one of their party, but had approached them in Meridian. He believed her name was Nakoa. She had been a runaway, chasing vengeance past the Nora borders. Somehow she knew Aloy, though, so Sona had let it slide. Truthfully, he thought he saw his mother soften towards the girl after hearing her story. It wasn’t long ago that Sona herself had been seeing red, after the attack on Vala’s proving. The thought of his sister still caused a small knot in his chest to tighten. He had to remember his training ‘breath in, breath out’ Varl pulled in a breath, held it, then let it out. The knot loosened slightly. ‘now, move forward’. He forced himself into action, bending down to be with one of the braves they had brought up earlier. He was an older man with a full, red beard. His skin was flat gray, his eyes sunken. A machine had taken a large chunk out of his left arm, which was now bandaged, although blood had begun to seep through. Varl took the hand of the man’s good arm and held it to his own chest, over his heart, and said a prayer.

“All Mother, may this brave feel the heartbeat you will in me, and may it also will him and his body to heal. May he walk with you all of his days, and, when it is his time, may you take him lovingly into your arms” Varl had never let his eyes stray from the wounded man, who clutched his hand a little tighter now. 

“Thank you” He whispered. Varl nodded, and gave the man one final squeeze before rising to his feet. This man would not see sundown.

Varl felt a heavy hand upon his shoulder. “Varl. I must speak with you. Privately.” It was Sona, again. Without another word, she strode out of the room. He walked out after her. As a child, he had often chased after her, his little legs working hard just to keep up with her brisk pace. ‘Some things never change’ He thought to himself.

The two left through the door and took a sharp right. Their room was near the end of a long hallway, which bled into another hallway. They went all the way to the end and took another right. This hall was a stub - short, with only two doors, one on the left and one further down on the right. Many more rooms were down the left hallway, which curved slightly and eventually extended out of view. On the shorter side, he could now see at the end there was a window and, directly under it, a table that held a vase full of yellow flowers. Sona stopped here and turned to face Varl.

“Varl, there is an urgent matter that must be addressed, and I want you to handle it.” 

Varl was slightly taken aback. It wasn’t unusual for Sona to make such a request of him, but never when so few of her men were able to fight. Although, had you asked him two or three moons prior, he would have said that she would never leave the Sacred Lands. 

“Of course, Mother. What is it?”

“It concerns Aloy. It seems that she is quite attached to this strange land and its peoples. Too attached.” She said the last statement in a whisper as a Carja nurse walked by. The nurse entered into the room on the right. Sona paused for a moment before continuing, but kept her voice almost at a whisper. “I fear she may not want to return to the Sacred Lands when the time comes.” 

“I understand. But what could I do about it? Aloy is not one to easily change her mind once it is set.” He tilted his head slightly to the side, genuinely curious to hear her answer.

“I know you two are - close.” She chose her words her very carefully, particularly the last one. “I was hoping that you could find some way to convince her.” Varl began searching his head for a possible scenario where him asking her could end in anything besides a rebuff, and failed. He searched the floor for answers, and also came up empty. Sona took a step closer. “Please, Varl.” His head shot up. His mother’s eyes bore into him, with an intensity he knew but an emotion he had never seen on her — desperation. “Our people need her. Those who survived the attack — so many of them have lost everything. Their faith in All-Mother is all that drives them now.” The door on the right opened, and the nurse from before came buzzing back out. Varl noted that she seemed much younger than originally perceived. Sona once again waited until the girl was out of earshot to continue “Aloy is the most direct connection we have with All-Mother. If we lose her, too, I fear it may be the end for the Nora.”

“Mother, I - we can not put so much pressure onto her. She has done so much already.”

“We have no choice, Varl.” She was right in his face now. Though she was easily a foot shorter than her son, Sona’s glare had a way of making the largest of men tremble. She brought up her right hand and placed it on the back of Varl’s neck, bringing him down so that their foreheads were touching. Her gaze never left his. “You must do it, Varl. For me. For our people.” Her tone of desperation had returned. Seeing his mother like that ripped a hole in Varl’s chest. He wanted to hug her, comfort her, but knew that she needed neither. He closed his eyes.

“I understand, War Chief. I will not fail.”

——

It had been, officially, too damn long since Erend had last slept. Since leaving Aloy in the Maizeland, He had found himself in a whirlwind of recovery and displacement relief efforts. ‘How did Ersa do all of this and not drink herself into a coma every night?’ Erend asked himself for approximately the sixth time that day. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms as he stood now at the southern overlook. This was the first moment alone he had gotten all night, and he intended to enjoy it, if only his head would clear up. The sun was coming up now, that would help. He wouldn’t be as tired if it was daytime, right? Erend sure fucking hoped so. The wind blew through over the mesa, and Erend breathed in the coolness of the morning air. This had always been his favorite time of day, strangely enough. He had seen it more often since becoming captain of the vanguard, and it always reminded him of The Claim. Back when things were good, and he and Ersa used to play soldiers rather than be soldiers. He shook his head violently, and pushed his hands deeper into his eyes. He couldn’t think on Ersa, not yet. It still hurt too much. 

“fuck” he grumbled under his breath. Not to anyone in particular. His head was pounding now, a wave of pain hitting with every heartbeat. 

Just then, he heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet approaching. Erend looked up, and got quite the shock. The boys face freshly washed, and a bandage now covered the top part of his head, but his clothes and eyes were the same as Erend remembered. It was the boy from the mill, the one Erend had first pulled out. 

“Hi, Mr. Hero man.” The boy said. Erend could feel his heart wheal up, and the crooks of his mouth turned in a smile. He bent down on one knee in front of the child. 

“Hey, little man! What’s goin’ on?” Suddenly the boy shoved something fuzzy into Erend’s face, and he had to pull back slightly just to see what it was. The boy was holding three tiny white flowers out towards Erend. Erend had seen these types of flowers before - they grew up between the bricks of the market floor and along the walls of buildings. Erend has always admired how resilient they seemed. He took the flowers gently, making sure to avoid crushing them in his hand.

“He wanted to say thank you for yesterday” Erend looked up. The boy’s mother was now descending the stairs to the overlook. “He picked those flowers especially for you and the flame-haired woman. Isn’t that right, Avi?” The boy, Avi, turned a bright red and looked down at his feet. 

“Avi, eh?” The boy nodded, but still didn’t meet his eye. Erend smiled and stuck out his free hand. “Nice to meet you, Avi. I’m Erend.” The boy’s head shot up, and he starred at Erend’s outstretched hand for a heartbeat, but then emphatically met it with his own. A smile creept onto the boy’s lips, revealing gaps where two of his front bottom teeth should have been. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Erend”

Erend walked with Avi and his mother, who he learned was named Nephiti, back towards the hospital. This was where they and others from the valley were being treated and temporarily housed. He learned that they had been waiting for her husband to return, and that was why they hadn’t left when the fires began. 

“So have you met up with him yet?” 

“No” Nephiti answered. Erend knew better, and dropped that topic. 

“Your other children, how are they holding up?” He asked after a pause.

“Lyra is fine. She is my eldest, with a soul as strong and old as the mesa itself. Neelam has taken it a little harder, but is being brave for me.”

“You must be proud” 

Nephiti looked down lovingly at Avi, and stroked his short, unruly hair. “I am.” 

For the second time since meeting this woman, Erend felt like he was intruding upon her personal life. Nephiti looked up at Erend and flashed him a smile. So soft and gentle, Erend wanted to bundle himself up in it. He saw now why her children could be so brave. She wasn’t embarrassed to have him in her moment - she invited him in. They had reached the hospital, and were now reaching its main doors. He opened one of the doors for Avi and Nephiti to walk through, only to reveal another person standing directly behind the door.

“Oh. Varl.” Erend said.

Varl didn’t seem to even register that Erend was there. He walked past him and out the door. Erend groaned under his breath. The king had specifically tasked Erend with watching out for the Nora groupies that had followed Aloy out of the Motherland. Something about preserving social ties, or whatever. Erend had stopped listening by that point. Whatever it was, he knew by Avad’s tone that it was important to him that the Nora left with nothing but positive things to say about Meridian. After meeting their war-chief, Erend highly doubted that was even a possibility. Every Nora Erend met seemed to have a full sized spear shoved right up their ass.  
Except Aloy, of course, but she was special in many ways. She could be blunt and sometimes oblivious, but she could also be kind and graceful when she wanted. And she was brave — so, so incredibly brave. The image of her taking down a sawtooth with flaming arrows while a glowing orb of doom rained machine hellfire down on them will forever be burned into the back of his eyelids. And after, when she stood victorious over the bodies of felled machines and led a great war chant. She was always pretty, but in that it was as if she literally glowed. He could still remember that moment perfectly: her eyes; her round, red cheeks; a few strands of hair that were stuck to her face by sweat; her nose, which had turned a particularly deep shade of pink; her lips, pink and puffy. He wondered then and now whether they were really as soft as they looked.  
‘That is not helpful right now’ Erend put the brakes on this train of thought before it led somewhere dirty. It wouldn’t have been the first time, although he would never admit to it. He barely caught sight of Varl before he disappeared down an alley. He turned back to Nephiti. “Uhh… please excuse me.”

Nephiti nodded her head. “Duty calls, and now it’s running”, and he could hear her laughing at her own joke as he ran towards the alley Varl disappeared down. He couldn’t see Varl, but there being only one exit made it pretty easy to figure out which way he went. The alley led to a small street, an off-shoot of the larger market. Erend spotted Varl off to his left, and called out “Varl! Hey, Varl!”. Varl stopped, but did not turn right away. Erend trotted up to the Nora “Glad I caught up with ya’! How is everything? Are your people doing alright? The nurses, are they treating you guys okay?” 

“We are fine. Thank you” His tone was harsh, final. Erend raised his eyebrows slightly.

“Just want to make sure you guys are being treated properly. The Nora were really important in defending the Spire and Meridian. We want to repay some of that debt.” 

Varl nodded, but didn’t appear to soften. “And what happens after your debt is repayed? Will you cast us out?” His corners of his lips turned up in a smile but there was no humor in his eyes. “Why am I even asking that? Of course you will. Can’t have Nora savages running around your precious city. How long will it be before your king tosses out Aloy, then?”

“Woah, man. No one is being tossed out, especially not Aloy. She’s the hero of Meridian, after all! I don’t think the people would let him if he tried.” 

Varl’s eyes narrowed slightly “So you think she’ll stay here, then.”

Erend sighed and ran his gloved hand through his mohawk, thinking of the hundreds of things he would rather be doing right now. Having his teeth pulled. Yeah, that was a good one. “Look, if I’ve learned anything, it’s that Aloy’s gonna do what Aloy’s gonna do. Can’t say I would be opposed to her staying, but that’s her decision to make.” He added a smile and a shrug of the shoulders for emphasis, as if to say ‘now can we please move on to a different topic?’ 

Varl wasn’t having that “If I have learned anything, it is that people eventually return to what they know. Aloy is a Nora; she belongs with the Nora. When the time comes, she will make the right decision.”

Erend could feel his blood temperature rising. This Nora prick was getting on his last nerve, with the stomping off and now this extremely awkward conversation. And Aloy — the way he spoke about her. Aloy was a part of the Nora, he was right. But Aloy will always be Aloy. A girl like that needed to be free to explore. He felt his heart break a little at the mental image of her being shut in by the gates of the Embrace. He took a step forward. He didn’t quite know what he was going to do or say, and never got to find out.

“Gentlemen.” It was Blameless Marad. He was, as always, dressed in his fancy silks. These were a long robe of light purple, cinched at the waist with a light blue sash. His hands were tucked behind him as he walked towards them. Erend couldn’t read his expression, which Marad almost always kept placid. He came to stand just to the left of Erend, and the two men now stared at the new arrival. “The king would like to see you both.”

“The king wishes to see me?” It was Varl.

“Specifically he asked for Erend and ‘the Nora from the ridge’. I assume that to be you. Am I incorrect?” 

“No. I am the nora from the ridge. What does he wish to speak to me for?” 

“Honestly, I have no idea. He simply told me to find you both and bring you to him.” 

——

The last thing Varl wanted to do was go with this man. He didn’t trust him or his fancy clothing. But he also realized that he was in little position to refuse the offer, so he agreed.  
The three set off through the maze of alleys. They went up and around the outer perimeter, past the great temple and the hunter’s lodge. Then they circled back around and went down one of the main streets. They passed the guard-lined bridge and the line of people waiting for an audience. Varl saw their faces sneer at him as they walked past, but Marad assured him that they looked at everyone that way, even each other. Erend guffawed at this, a loud and bright noise that echoed through the palace. Varl thought him very foolish, to let out such a sound in public. Erend didn’t seem to be ashamed in the slightest, walking with an ease that did not suit meeting one’s better. He watched him stop to chat with several of the guards and take a parchment from a man dressed like himself. Each time, Varl and Marad had to stop and wait, and each time Varl found himself liking this Erend less and less. Eventually they reached the royal sitting room. It was a long, open-air room with two deep couches, each adorned with an array of brightly colored pillows. The couches were facing each other and between them was a coffee table, with an intricately carved clay vase that held a bouquet of beautiful red flowers. No one sat down immediately, and so stood together in silence. Erend was busy looking over the report that had just been handed to him, and Marad seemed content to remain silent.  
It was a long while before the king finally appeared. Varl did not know what he expected, but he certainly wasn't prepared for how young the king was. He couldn’t have been more than five years older than himself, and yet to be the leader of so many. Truly, these were very strange people, the Carja. He was flanked on either side by soldiers dressed in silver armor and red headpieces. They looked like birds. Big, fancy red birds. Even a fledgling brave could take out a target that obscene. 

 

“Gentlemen.” Avad said as he walked into the room. “It is good to see that you are alright. Have either of you seen Aloy? I had hoped to speak with her as well.”

“She is sleeping, sir.” The man in the purple robes answered. Avad nodded, and for a second his face seemed to soften. 

“Well, if there is anyone that deserves a rest, it’s her. Let her sleep, we can handle discussions here” He looked now towards Varl with a hopeful glance. “Yes?”Varl did not know quite how to respond. “I’m afraid that I don’t quite understand what you mean, your majesty.”  
Avad sat himself out on the couch furthest from them, his arms resting along the back support beam, and rested his left ankle over his right knee. His eyes never left Varl. “I wish to discuss terms of alliance with the Nora. I’ve brought you here today to ask whether or not you think your people would be interested.”

Varl was stunned, and suddenly felt wholly inadequate for such responsibility. His mother should be here. No, actually, she wouldn’t be here. She wouldn’t have followed a stranger through the streets of an unknown city to meet with a leader who could just as easily have her beheaded rather than befriended. Aloy would, though. Aloy would know exactly what to say in this sort of situation. What would she say? Varl’s brain began to throb. What was he supposed to do? He had to say something.

“I am sorry, but I am not an elder, and thus can not speak for my people.”

“Ahh yes, but the fact that you are here in Meridian tells me that you do hold some rank of respect, yes?” 

It was true, although Varl had given it little thought until now. He was a Seeker now, the same as Aloy, able to move as one of the Nora in the outside world. “Yes, I am formally known as a Seeker. Even Seekers, however, do not have authority to make formal alliances.”

Avad was silent as he said this, though appeared thoughtful. His eyes bore into Varl’s with intensity, but seemed to lack any malice. “I know I am asking for a lot. Forgive me.” 

Varl shook his head slightly, his confusion at the whole situation deepening. “For so many years the Carja took Nora for slaves and sacrifices. I am afraid that many have not forgotten.” ‘including myself’, he added on internally. 

“It’s true” Erend finally spoke up. Varl had all but forgotten he was there. “I almost got stoned via tomatoes last time I was there.”

Avad rose from his seat. “Yes, I understand all of that, but now things can be different” Varl could hear the flickering of annoyance in the King’s tone. Avad walked towards the far side of the room, which looked out over the partially destroyed eastern bridge. He stood there for a moment before finally looking back towards the other men. “Meridian has just survived an attack from an enemy that we didn’t even know existed, and from what I have heard, Mother’s Heart was hit just as hard with even less warning.” He now turned fully towards them. “Right now this city is focused on recovery and rebuilding, as are the Nora, I am sure. Afterwards, however, I hope to assure that this never happens again.” He walked towards them, coming to stand just in front of Varl. “I can not change what has already been done, that be the recent attacks or my father’s atrocious treatment of your people. Together with the Nora, however, I hope to carve out a better future.” Avad clasped Varl on the shoulder. Varl felt his heart thump hard and deep in his chest. “I am not looking for a formal answer right now, only to know if it is possible.” 

“I… I must convene with the others before I can answer that”

“I understand. Please do, and let me know what you decide.” Avad took Varl’s hand in both of his. He squeezed it briefly, then turned away, a clear dismissal. Varl took it, turning on his heel and walking out of the room. He had never been so happy to be done with a conversation in his entire life.

——

Erend had always loved how Avad ran shit. He could walk into any room and command it’s undivided attention, honor guard or no honor guard. He had watched men twice Avad’s size sweat and crumble under his gaze, and Varl was no different. When Avad touched his shoulder, he thought the Nora might buckle at the knees, and had to keep himself from audibly laughing. When they were sure that the Nora was gone, Avad shot him a colluding grin. 

“How was that?” The king asked.

“I think if you asked him to bed tomorrow he’d say ‘of course, your majesty’” He did an exaggeratedly deep bow, throwing his voice to mimic Varl’s tone. 

The king burst out in a fit of ugly giggles. When he was done, he let out a heavy sigh and sat himself back onto the couch, this time much less carefully than before. Erend sat down across from him. Avad looked over towards the doorway he had originally entered through and let out a whistle, bright and clear. A chubby young man dressed in fine yet unflattering carja robes ran in. “Yes, your radiancy?”

“Oben, fetch us some tea, please, and two cups.” 

“Of course. Right away, your radiancy”

Avad looked back to Erend now. “‘Your radiancy’. I’m still not used to that.” Avad smiled but the emotion didn’t reach his eyes. Erend didn’t really know what to say, and so simply nodded. “You’d think I would be by now.”“It’s probably for the best. Can’t have you going soft on me now” This time the smile did reach Avad’s eyes. 

“I suppose your right.”

Oben shuffled back into the room, this time carrying a tray with a teapot and two tea cups. He set it on the table between them. Avad thanked him and then ushered him away.

“Why am I here, Avad?”  
“For the same reason I called Varl” Avad poured himself a cup and took a deep sip before continuing “I need to know where the Oseram stand in relation to us. With this Eclipse nonsense and the recent attack by Dervahl, I need to feel comfortable that we know what The Claim is feeling and thinking.”

“Avad, neither of those two attacks had anything to do with the Oseram.”

“Perhaps, but I am afraid that we can no longer take any chances. I don’t know how many, if any, of your people might have stood with Dervahl given the chance. He obviously had enough support and resources to make a good attempt. If Aloy hadn’t been here, he may have succeeded.” Avad finished his cup and filled it again. “We have a dying enemy to the West, a possible alliance to the East, and a South that has just gone up in smoke. The North is all that remains, and we must make a concerted effort to strengthen those ties.”“Avad, I’m not a member of the Claim anymore. What do you think I can do to…?”

“You sell yourself too short, Erend.” Avad interrupted. 

“Yeah, well, it’s my strong suit”

“I’m serious. You are the captain of the Meridian Vanguard and an important member of my inner circle. That’s not nothing.”

“Perhaps, but that means jack-all to The Claim. Their heads are too far into the dirt.”

Avad put down his cup, already half empty. “Then we will make them see.”

Erend knew there was no point in arguing further. He stood up from the couch. “Is that everything?”  
Avad smiled “For now. I’ll let you know if the city catches on fire again.”

Erend groaned loudly. “Don’t even joke about that. I have enough to deal with as it is.” He turned to leave.

“Oh, and Erend.” Avad called.

“Yeah?”

“Would you go check on Aloy, please? I know she’s tired, but I would like to speak with her once she's available.”

The thought of the red-haired nora sent a small spark through Erend, forcing his lips into a grin. “That I can do.” He began to walk down the steps, before turning back to call over his shoulder “your radiancy”

“Uuuugh. Not you too.” He heard the king bemoan. Erend laughed heartily as he walked away from the palace and into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I just love the sound of deadlines as they go whooshing past me. 
> 
> But for real, I had no intention of it being this long between updates, or for the update to be this looooong, but (as I'm sure my fellow writers can attest) sometimes you intend to write a nice, short little vignette, and then it keeps getting longer and longer and longer, and eventually you get to eight thousand words and your like "What have I done?" so, yeah, I had to break this chapter up into two, and then each half has gotten super long. This is the first half. A lot of set up work here, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I didn't expect to enjoy writing Erend and Avad as much as I did, or Erend and Varl, or Erend and Avi (Can you tell I like Erend?). Yeah, I enjoyed myself with this one. Hope you guys did too!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, so please be gentle!
> 
> I love these characters so much. I can't wait to really dig in and get to know them a little better, especially Erend. He is a precious cinnamon roll. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for reading! I hope to have another post up by the weekend, so stay tuned!


End file.
